


Keep Me Safe In Your Arms

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 - Twitter [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Korrasami Week 2020, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: The nightmares may never go away, but she will always be there for you.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 - Twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924189
Kudos: 46





	Keep Me Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute a little something for Korrasami Week, even if I am going to be days late to filling the prompts. So here's something for Day 1: Distraction. This is more of a challenge for myself to branch out and try new things again. Hope you enjoy it!

A bluish-green light fills your blurry vision as you try and orient yourself with your surroundings. You realize you are high up in a cavern, surrounded by crystals that shine and glow in a way that would be beautiful if you didn’t have a lingering feeling of apprehension at the sight. You try to move and explore your new surroundings but find you can’t, restrained by chains that only pull tighter at any movement you make. A shadowy figure appears on the ground in front of you, intent on advancing across a land bridge towards you. It’s hard to make out who it is in the dim light, but every instinct in your body is telling you to run. You struggle, making no progress in trying to free yourself as the unidentified figure comes closer. Suddenly, you see something floating next to you: a metal substance that glistens as it catches the light. A voice in your head begs you to leave but you’re helpless to do nothing but watch it float closer to your body. You’re fading in and out of consciousness, muscles seizing as you feel the liquid metal start to seep into your body. You try to scream, but no sound comes out of your mouth.

Your eyes snap open, finally awake in the real world, trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounds you. Your chest is heaving as you gasp for air, paralyzed in place by fear until you realize where you are. The nightmare is over. No one can hurt you here, nestled away in the home you and your wife share.

A light turns on to your left, promptly pulling your thoughts away from the crystal covered cavern your mind was trapped inside.

“Are you okay?” You hear Asami’s voice ring clearly into the silence of the night. She should know from the many times this has happened that you are far from being alright, but it’s almost routine for her to ask.

You aren’t sure how to respond, knowing that even though you’re unharmed physically, mentally, your mind is still racing.

“Did you have another nightmare?” She gently lays a hand on your shoulder as she sits up beside you. Even though your first reaction is to pull away, you remind yourself that she would never hurt you in that way. You nod, swallowing to dispel the lump in your throat when your mouth refuses to form a verbal response.

“What do you need from me right now?” she asks again, knowing neither of you will go back to sleep if your mind isn’t clear.

“Distract me,” you tell her when you can trust your voice. Thinking about anything else will help bring your brain down from its state of panic.

“Okay. Can you lay down with me again?”

You do as you’re told, turning towards her instead of hiding your face in shame. She’s the only one you’ve ever allowed yourself to be completely vulnerable with. She brings a hand to your head, brushing away loose strands of hair out of your face, her warm smile already serving to relax you.

“Remember that lake we stopped at on our vacation? How cold the water was when we first dove in, but how quickly it adjusted to match our temperature?”

You nod, silently asking her to continue. Memories of that special time spent together always have a calming effect. You can already tell that your heart has stopped racing and the nightmare is starting to become a distant memory.

“You told me all about how the Spirit World reacted and changed based on your mood. I was fascinated since it went beyond the realm of science that I understood.

“Think of all the fish we saw, like a rainbow of color under the water. It felt like a welcome party just for us the way they gathered. None of them feared our presence. Even those that liked to hide among rocks and weeds came out to see The Great Avatar.”

You let yourself chuckle at the way she says the title, teasing yet endearing all the same.

“Or what about those otters that played with us, refusing to let us out of their sight until we were back on land and headed on our way?”

You play with a loose string on the sheets remembering how they tried to tangle the two of you in kelp, well before you were ready to express your feelings to each other.

“I felt safe with you in that moment, more than I think I had in my entire life. That trip was full of so many unknowns, new experiences I could’ve never prepared for, but I was never scared.”

“I felt safe with you too,” you tell her. “Especially right now when all I could think about was running away.”

Asami smiles at you again and it makes you melt, helping you relax further into the bed.

“Please, continue your tale of The Great Avatar’s trip into the Spirit World,” you gesture in such a way that makes her giggle before continuing the retelling of the story you already know the ending to.

She tells you every detail she can remember, and you can vividly see it all as you close your eyes, letting the sound of her voice lull you into a calm state. It isn’t long before you drift off to sleep again, thinking only of spirit butterflies, vibrant lights, blue skies, and her.


End file.
